game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi: The Game
History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi: The Game, also known as Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple: The Game (North American markets only) and HSDK: The Game, is the fictional video game adaptation of the manga and anime of the same name. The game was published and developed by EternalBlaze Industries, with supervision from Syun Matsuena, the creator of the series. Although created by EB Industries, it will not be released for any EB Industries console, but for Xbox One, PS4, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, and PC. Gameplay HSDK: The Game is somewhat of a linear game, as players will go through the initial story. They will essentially be doing everything in the form of missions. However, the gameplay within the missions are different. They are open world, meaning that the player can do many things before they go into a fight. Some missions even require the player to roam around, as Kenichi did other things apart from just fighting people, like training at Ryozanpaku, going to school, and going grocery shopping with Miu. It depends on what the mission is, for the most part. There are two different fighting gameplays in the game. There is the Multiple Opponent System and the Boss System. Multiple Opponent System The Multiple Opponent System is for when Kenichi is battling several opponents at once, hence the name. The player is allowed to run around the battleground as they wish and fight who they want in any order. Boss System The Boss System is for when Kenichi is exclusively fighting a "boss," which could be a fist of Ragnarok or even an opponent who is significant in the story, though they may not be related to Ragnarok. Gameplay is similar to that of one on one fighting games, such as Tekken and Mortal Kombat. Story Note: This game starts from the very start of Kenichi's martial arts journey and ends where the anime ends, after Kenichi defeats Ragnarok altogether. It is speculated that there will be DLC for gameplay of what happens after the initial story. Kenichi Shirahama is an average, and arguably weak, kid. He's a second year student at Koryou High School. His life is normal, his grades are average, he has little friends, and he's just another face in the crowd. He wants to become strong, however, and trains in martial arts from how-to books, although he's not gaining much progress due to his cowardice. His life begins to take a turn when he meets Miu Furinji, a student who recently transferred to Koryou High School. They become good friends and after Miu finds out that Kenichi wants to train in martial arts and that he ran into a bully incident with Koryou's karate club, she suggests that he trains at the dojo she goes to, Ryouzanpaku (which is actually her home too). He accepts, and he becomes the dojo's first disciple, training in various martial arts. His masters are Akisame Koetsuji (Jujitsu), Shio Sakaki (Karate), Kensei Ma (Chinese Kenpo), Apachai Hopachai (Muay Thai), and Shigure Kosaka (weaponry). They push Kenichi to the limit, and usually even past his limit, when intensely training him to help shape him into a strong man. Kenichi has absolutely no natural aptitude for martial arts whatsoever, but he is extremely determined to succeed. What amazes everyone, even his opponents, is his stamina and refusal to give up. Even when in extreme amounts of pain, Kenichi will go on to show that he won't give up until he can protect the ones he loves. When Kenichi resolves his problem with the school's karate club, he finds himself indirectly making other fighters around the school want to fight him. This becomes a domino effect, where Kenichi is challenged by fighters (therefore forcing him to get better and better) and winning fights. This constant stream of fighting stronger adversaries gets the attention of the well known gang in town, Ragnarok. Kenichi is now forced to fight it's most powerful leaders, the Eight Fists of Ragnarok. As he progresses in his training, he fights each one along the way, defeating them usually after the first or second fight. Kenichi's good-natured personality even rubs off on to his adversaries and they later become allies to his newly formed gang, the Shinpaku Alliance. Kenichi initially rejected the idea, but was forced into it by Niijima, who serves to be a good friend to Kenichi and great ally as the story goes on. Kenichi manages to defeat most of the eight fists (one or two were defeated by his friends/allies) and it leaves him with the leader, named Odin. Odin reveals that he was Kenichi's childhood friend, Ryuto Asamiya. This initially leaves Kenichi distraught, apart from the fact that Ryuto is far more skilled than Kenichi. The final battle between Ryuto and Kenichi is an intense one, with pretty much all characters from the entire series (that have been introduced so far) see it from all angles. Kenichi manages to defeat his old friend, and Ragnarok is disbanded after most of the members went to the Shinpaku Alliance and the remaining members defected. Characters All characters that appear in the game can be found here. There are too many to list on this page. Trivia *Kenichi does lose a lot of his battles at first, which is because his opponents were a lot stronger than he was. This is not the case in the game, as players must get their opponent's health down to a certain point before it plays a cutscene showing Kenichi losing. So therefore, players must win in order for Kenichi to lose, according to the story). Category:EternalBlaze Category:EternalBlaze's Games Category:HSDK: The Game Category:Games